


[Podfic] A swagger, a twinkle, and a fine arse on a broom

by sisi_rambles, Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks lets her eyes linger on Hooch's spiky grey hair, her shining leather boots, and thinks If that woman's straight, then I'm a monkey's uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A swagger, a twinkle, and a fine arse on a broom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A swagger, a twinkle, and a fine arse on a broom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414125) by [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy). 



> Beta'd by takola  
> Cover art by k-e-wilson

Length: 00:11:50

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/A%20swagger,%20a%20twinkle,%20and%20a%20fine%20arse%20on%20a%20broom.mp3) (10.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/A%20swagger,%20a%20twinkle,%20and%20a%20fine%20arse%20on%20a%20broom.m4b) (5.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
